


feels like heaven with you

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Unresolved Sexual Tension that gets Resolved, Vaginal Fingering, minor spoilers for the Derdriu battle in the Azure Moon route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Annette liked to think that she was doing a pretty good job of keeping her emotions in check, considering there's a war raging all over Fodlan. But when a certain encounter in Derdriu brings some feelings that she's kept buried for quite some time, she's not sure if she believes that anymoreAKA Annette finds herself rescuing Hilda in the battle at Derdriu, and when Hilda joins the Fargheus Army at Claude's suggestion, Annette feels a LOT of emotions swirling around in her head.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	feels like heaven with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Hello! I am participating in Chocobox once again, and I have written Hildannette for my giftee! This is my first time writing for them, and I was very happy to do so because it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Dimitri had announced that the Kingdom Army was to make its way to Derdriu as a response to a request of aid from the Alliance, the emotions swirling around in Annette were a mixture of excitement and anxiety. On one hand, she was excited to experience Derdriu for the first time — because how could a city with the “Aquatic Capital” as a nickname _not_ sound like the most exciting landmark in all of Fodlan?

On the other hand, however, there was the smallest fear that she would have to fight a former classmate of hers. Annette knew that it was almost inevitable that she was going to run into someone she knew — the battle at Gronder Field was more than enough proof of that — she almost wished that it was only just her mind playing tricks on her; it would save her the heartache that she’d have to go through should she have a former friend’s blood on her hands.

As the preparations leading up to the attack on the Imperial Army in Derdriu progressed, Annette did whatever she could to clear her head of any thought that was clouding her mind; which mostly of training her magic and paying as much as she could during war meetings. Anything that could serve as a distraction.

The only thing that Annette could pray for was that this wouldn’t come back to bite her in the form of karma.

⟡⟡⟡

As expected, the battle of Derdriu was not an easy feat to overcome. It was long, grueling; Arundel was not an easy opponent to take down, and with reinforcements appearing on all sides of the city, it felt like it was never going to end. Even after Arundel was defeated, a few resilient Imperial soldiers that still littered the city streets made their way towards Claude in an attempt to take him down.

Amidst the dying chaos of the battlefield, Annette, fueled by a rush of adrenaline, runs as fast as her legs could carry her. The moment she sees a lone soldier ready to strike someone holding up the first line of Claude’s defense, she swings down Crusher before they could attack. The soldier wasn’t dead, but the impact from the axe was enough to knock him unconscious for a while. Assuring that the solider was in no condition to launch a surprise attack on her, Annette runs over to see if whoever she helped was alright.

“Hey, are you oka—” Whatever Annette was going to say dried up on the spot when she caught glimpse of whomever she rescued just now.

A lady dressed in red and pink, wielding what was no ordinary axe, but another Hero’s Relic, similar yet far different from the one she had in her possession. When she took an even closer look at the Crest Stone that was inside the relic, Annette immediately knew who the woman was upon seeing that crest inside the stone.

“H-Hilda?” Annette speaks, her voice cracking a little. “Is that you?”

“In the flesh,” Hilda confirms for her, “Though I wished our little reunion was under better circumstances than this…”

She makes a move to stand, but fatigue wins over, and Hilda loses her balance and begins to fall over, but luckily Annette is there to catch her before she makes contact with the ground, adjusting so that Hilda can lean on her for support.

“You’re such a lifesaver, Annette,” Hilda chuckles weakly. “I almost thought I was a goner there…”

“It was the least I could do to help out a friend,” Annette comments back, willfully ignoring her heart skipping a beat whenever Hilda leaned her head on Annette’s shoulder. “What’re you doing here anyway? I didn’t think you’d recover so fast after what happened at Gronder Field. I’m surprised you’re not on the brink of”

“I didn’t,” Hilda explains, wincing in pain after moving one inch the wrong way. “I probably shouldn’t have been fighting, honestly, but how could I just leave poor ol’ Claude to fend off the Imperial Army by himself? Wouldn’t you have done the same for a dear friend that you hold close to your heart?”

“I…I guess you’re right,” Annette replies. “But let’s not worry about that not, okay? Let’s get you to a healer that can properly attend to your wounds. You can thank me for saving you later, okay?”

“Got it, my dearest Annette,” Hilda nods.

⟡⟡⟡

To the surprise of almost the whole army, Hilda was going to accompany the Kingdom Army, and what was even more surprising was that she was doing it on her own volition. Hell, even _Claude_ was flabbergasted; but Hilda stood her ground and said her decision was final. Though Dimitri was hesitant at first, he ultimately did welcome Hilda into the army after a conversation with Byleth.

Though Annette was mostly very happy to have another friend fighting for their cause, it did little to stop the fluttering in her heart, because god forbid that every little feeling that she kept hidden away ever since the beginning of this war would come crawling back to the surface.

 _‘Just keep it cool, Annie,’_ Annette tells herself during the trek back to the monastery, almost like a mantra of sorts. _‘You can find time to talk to her when we all get back to Garreg Mach, and it’ll all be a-okay!’_

Annette could only hope.

⟡⟡⟡

Turns out that trying to find time to talk to a friend and go through with the plan was much easier in theory than in practice. It’s not like she didn’t know what she had to do; she knew damn well what she had to do! It’s just that every time she thought about getting Hilda and asking to speak with her in private she would just… clam up and go off to do something else, for lack of a better term.

It was eating away at her, and her friends were beginning to see the toll of the stress that it was starting to take on her; noticing that she beginning to get fidgety at the tiniest things, such as anyone standing within her peripheral vision.

Which is almost identical to where she is now; in the dining hall, where she nearly jumps out of her seat from just a mere tap on the shoulder. Annette yelps in response and turns to see who it was, ready to unleash her wrath on whoever dared disturb her and her dinner time—

But lowers her fist when she sees that it was only just Mercedes, who looks surprised at Annette’s sudden outburst.

“Goodness, Annie! It’s just me, I swear!” Mercedes promises.

“Sorry, Mercie…” Annette sulks, sinking back into her chair, Mercedes taking a seat next to her.

The next few moments are spent in an awkward silence between them; Annette quietly taking small bites of her meal while Mercedes simply looked down at her food. It only lasted for a few moments, before Mercedes clears her throat and turns to Annette, who was still eating her food bit by bit.

“Annie,” Mercedes spoke. “Would you mind telling me something?”

“Hm?” Annette hums, still in the process of chewing her food.

“Goodness, Annie!” Mercedes exclaims. “You’ll choke on your food if you try to talk with your mouth full…”

Annette grumbles, but she swallows her food, regardless. “What did you want to ask me, Mercie?”

“I wanted to know if you could tell me something,” Mercedes asks again, her voice more firm this time.

“Tell you ‘what’, exactly, Mercie?” Annette asks in response, voice a combination of trying to feign innocence while still being very confused… even though she was only partially confused.

“Are you feeling okay, Annette?” Mercedes questions, opting to use her friend’s full first name.

“Y-Yes? Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just that… that there’s something about you that seems… _off,_ to put it bluntly.”

Annette nearly drops her fork at her friend’s words, but she manages to pull herself together at the last second.

“How…How so, Mercie?” She asks, trying to find words to speak even though she feels a knot twist in her stomach; like she _knows_ what Mercedes is about to say next.

Nevertheless, Annette continues to listen, attempting to push away the gnawing feeling.

“Ever since the Alliance army joined us, you’ve looked… rather jittery. I don’t mean to pry or jump to conclusions or anything, but I’d like to help if there _is_ something wrong.”

“…” Annette remains silent, wishing that the floor would suck her right under; it would save her the embarrassment of telling Mercedes what was on her mind. Mercedes had hit the nail on the head; there was just _so much_ going on that Annette’s mind was running quicker than she could stop her thoughts from derailing into more intense territory that she’d rather keep hidden.

“Annie?” Mercedes asks, pulling Annette out of her train of thought.

“… You’re right, Mercie,” Annette finally speaks up. “There’s just… a lot happening and it’s just… so much to process, and it’s gotten worse after we helped the Alliance army back in Derdriu. I feel so wound up that I just need _something_ to get rid of all this tension that’s been building up!”

“Oh, I see,” Mercedes answers; like she was already pondering a solution. “If that’s the case, why not go to the training grounds and whack some training dummies?”

“The training grounds?”

“Of course! I’m not the best when it comes to training, but you use axes alongside magic right, Annie?”

“I… guess so…”

“Then it’s perfect! You don’t have to do it right this moment, but whenever you can before we head off to Enbarr, why don’t you spend some time at the training grounds? Think of it as getting in some training _and_ blowing off some steam!”

“I’ll… I’ll keep it in mind, Mercie.”

⟡⟡⟡

As the talk with Mercedes suggested, Annette finds herself in the training grounds that following evening, training axe in hand.

‘ _Just keep it cool, Annette. You’re just here to release some tension; to just whack the shit out of some dummies and it’ll all be good and dandy!’_

Taking a deep breath, Annette begins her training. With no one else there with her, she was free to wail on the training dummies as she sees fit; releasing any pent up frustration on whatever one she was slashing at and moving on to the next one when she got bored, rinse and repeat. Annette kept this up for half an hour; until her arms felt like lead and she couldn’t feel her legs, so she sits down and catches her breath. She stays in that position for a few minutes, until she is ready to go at the dummies once again.

“Anneetttteee!!!!” A voice calls out, Annette nearly jumping out of her skin and almost drops her training axe in the process. Turning to see who it was, who Annette sees calling her name on the other side of the training grounds—

Was Miss Hilda Valentine Goneril herself; in the _last_ place anyone would catch her being in. Annette goes as still as stone as she sees Hilda approaching her, and she doesn’t appear to be here to just sit on the sidelines, as Hilda has a training axe in hand as well. As Hilda gets closer and closer, Annette is almost tempted to make a run for it yet again, but she remains where she stands as she feels her heart in her throat, not wanting to run away again.

“Hello, Annette! What a lovely surprise to see you here!” Hilda cheerily calls out again.

“H-Hilda! I wasn’t expecting to see you here either,” Annette reacts, hoping that Hilda didn’t notice her voice crack. “I thought you hated doing any kind of training.”

“I still do hate it very much,” Hilda replies. “But good ol’ King Dimitri insisted that I get at least _some_ training done before we invade the imperial capital. Something about being able to hold my own in battle or some other reasons that I can’t be bothered to remember.”

“I see…” Annette responds simply.

“So… do you wanna spar with me?” Hilda offers.

“M-Me?”

“Of course, my dear Annette! Who else would I ask?”

“I mean… I won’t object to a kind offer from you… but why me specifically? Wouldn’t the training dummies make for better practice?”

“Nah. Beating the shit out of some dummies is boring once you’ve done it so many times. Plus, from what I saw of you swinging that axe of yours when I got here, you seem like a nice sparring partner.”

“Wait… you saw me training?!” Annette blurts out, her face turning pink rapidly. “Oh god it was terrible, wasn’t it?”

“Really? I found it to be quite mesmerizing, actually,” Hilda answers, in awe. “Seeing you going at it and wailing on those dummies was truly a sight to see. I never knew you could swing an axe like that, Annette. You looked so… _passionate_ while doing so.”

“W-Well… I just had some steam to blow off, is all. And training seemed like the best way to do that, I suppose…” Annette chuckles weakly.

“Would you mind showing _me_ some of that fiery passion of yours?” Hilda jests, walking over to the center of the training grounds and beckoning Annette to follow her lead.

Like a metal object in front of a magnet, Annette walks over, pushing away any jitters she has so she can have a clear mind that is ready to face Hilda in a sparring match; because thinking about how Hilda was known for her wielding of an axe back in their academy days, Annette knew that Hilda was not going to be an easy opponent.

After the first strike has occurred, the two women engage in a sparring match that feels never-ending; neither one wanting to yield, even as they feel their bones beginning to ache and fatigue starting to get the better of them. From the surface, it feels like they’re both evenly match; Annette’s quick strikes that pack more punch that one would think, along with Hilda’s hard-hitting swings that are faster than they appear.

It isn’t until a tiny moment that Annette hesitates that Hilda sees the opening that she needed, swinging the blunt side of her axe with just enough force that it knocks Annette off of her feet, her back making contact with the ground. Annette makes to sit up, only to find herself looking up at a smirking Hilda standing right in front of her, satisfied with what appeared to be her own sweet victory.

 _‘And god damn does she look hot while doing so,’_ Annette thinks while staring, her heartbeat tripling in speed.

“Looks like I win, Annette,” Hilda remarks.

“Y-Yup, it sure does…” Annette manages to get out, still dumbstruck, even while taking the hand that Hilda offers and pulls herself up into a standing position while keeping eye contact with Hilda.

“That was sure some tough work, though…” Hilda comments. “You were quite the opponent, Annette. I didn’t think we’d be at it for that long.”

“You... you think so?” Annette asks in between breaths

“Of course, silly! I wouldn’t be saying that if I didn’t truly mean, right?”

“I…I guess.”

As they finish their post-sparring small talk, Annette and Hilda make to put their training axes away and make sure that the training dummies weren’t in _too much_ disarray. Much to Annette’s surprise, Hilda didn’t appear to be complaining too much about the extra clean up they had to do.

It wasn’t until Annette finished putting up the last dummy and heading towards the training grounds exit that she figured out the reason as to why, as she finds her back against the wall; Hilda’s arms on either side of her, caging her in.

“H-Hilda—?” Annette gasps.

“Where do you think you’re going, dear?” Hilda coos, Annette gulping at the slightly sensual tone of her voice. “I haven’t reclaimed my reward yet. Or give you yours, for that matter.”

“R-reward?”

“Of course! One for me winning this little sparring match; and one for you, for saving me back in Derdriu,” Hilda removes one of her hands boxing Annette in so she can lift Annette’s chin with her fingers. “If that’s alright with you, that is. Is it okay to ask of this, Annette? I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t want to do…”

Annette quietly nods as her answer, as she’s too speechless from her current position to even speak coherent words. Taking that small gesture as the answer she needed, Hilda closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, Annette letting out a soft gasp at the contact.

Despite their noses bumping once or twice, and Hilda readjusting the angle so that it’s _just right_ , the kiss was so soft yet so passionate at the same time that it Annette felt like her legs were going to turn to gelatin from the newfound heat that blossomed in her body. Not wanting to lose balance, Annette wraps her arms around Hilda’s neck as the latter presses as close to Annette as she can; fingers tangled in the locks of Hilda’s pink hair.

Breaking the contact for some much-needed air, Hilda finds herself looking at a very dazed Annette; her lips were red and a little swollen from all the kissing, and her face completely flushed.

“T-That felt… a-amazing, Hilda…” Annette stutters, her mind still trying to process what had just happened.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself too, Annette,” Hilda replies, leaning in close so that their lips were mere centimeters. “Do you want to do that again? If you’re okay with it, of course.”

 _“Please,”_ Annette begs, letting out a small whimper in the process.

Hilda was more than happy to oblige, as she leans in again and kisses Annette again, this time more eager than she was the first time. She gave and gave while Annette took and took, desperate for any kind of contact. Craving more, Hilda’s broke away from the kiss, opting to move down to Annette’s neck, going back and forth between sucking, kissing, and biting it. Annette squirmed at the contact, reduced to gasping and moaning at even the smallest touch that Hilda gave.

It was so, _so much_ , and yet all Annette wanted _more, more._

Becoming slightly more daring, Hilda slides one of her hands down Annette’s stomach, looking up at her to make sure if it was okay for her to press on.

“Is this alright with you, Annette?” Hilda asks, her hand still on Annette’s stomach.

“Absolutely, Hilda,” Annette answers, attempting to even out her breathing to calm the racing pulse of her heart. “Please keep going, it feels too good to stop right now…”

“Tell me when it’s too much, and I’ll stop, okay?” Hilda asks again, wanting to make sure if this what Annette wants.

Annette gives an affirming nod, which is all Hilda needs to progress further. Sliding her hand lower, Hilda makes her way past Annette's shorts and her underwear, her fingers coming into contact with Annette’s slit, gently rubbing against it as Annette lets out a quiet gasp at the contact. Before Annette realizes it, she feels Hilda slide her fingers inside her with almost no resistance, starting with gentle thrusts as to not overwhelm Annette too quickly.

“Annette you feel so good…” Hilda compliments. “So warm and inviting; just for me…”

“H-Hilda—a-ah!” Annette moans, this time a little louder. “This feels…s-so…”

“Shhh,” Hilda shushes, her fingers thrusting faster, eager to get more of those beautiful noises out of Annette. “I’ve got you, Annette. Just focus on feeling good, okay?”

“Oka- _ah!”_ Annette screams, Hilda just finding Annette’s sweet spot and proceeds to thrust there repeatedly, the latter reduced to a bundle of whimpers and moans, grabbing onto the back of Hilda’s head and tangles her fingers into that long pink hair and holds on tight as Hilda continues to pleasure her; pushing her towards her breaking point. Annette feels her hips bucking against Hilda’s fingers; and while the rational part of her brain would be worried that someone could possibly hear them — considering there doing this in the _training grounds,_ of all places — the part of Annette’s mind that has a craving to be satiated overpowers it by a large distance.

The more Hilda thrusts her fingers, the more Annette yearns for that sweet release, and the Goddess be damned if she was gonna let her common sense stop her from achieving it.

Thankfully, Annette doesn’t have to wait for much longer. A few thrusts of Hilda’s fingers on Annette’s sweet spot and suddenly Annette comes right then and there, Hilda kissing Annette again to muffle her loud moans, fingering her through her orgasm until she can feel Annette’s body stop shaking — for the most part — and her breathing has mostly evened out when they break away from the kiss.

“You feeling okay, Annette?” Hilda asks, slowly removing her fingers from Annette and wiping it on her own training outfit.

“Uh-huh…” Annette nods, still trying to even out her breathing.

Hilda smiles in return, planting a chaste kiss on Annette’s lips.

There was still so much to talk about; they both know this. But for now, they bask in the shared moment that they have. Because not even being in the midst of war could take this happiness away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "like heaven" by [zolita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ktbnec25oA)


End file.
